<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brutus by PepperMyJosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969533">Brutus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperMyJosh/pseuds/PepperMyJosh'>PepperMyJosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Backstory, Character Analysis, Gen, I used the lyrics what else do you want, Inspired by Music, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Serious, Song Lyrics, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperMyJosh/pseuds/PepperMyJosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frater meus. Truly we were always woven together with one strand of thread. I can hear the gods laughing now, Joker.</p>
<p>Inspired by Brutus - Butress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brutus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hi as you may notice the lyrics to Brutus by Butress are woven into this writing. It’s on purpose and I take no credit for the wonderful lyrics of one of my favorite songs :))) link: https://youtu.be/bI8MT5lVU5c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been watching him for my entire life. I hate the air he breathes. He never seems to understand the pain he piles on top of me. The epistemic battle I must face anytime his visage wanders in my subconscious mind at the latest hours of the night. Does he know what I must do to him? The crimes I must commit all for the sake of justice, my internal peace?</p>
<p>     No. </p>
<p>     His foolish decrees, his words so contrived. I hate the way the townspeople gather outside. Like sheep they follow him to  pasture, seeking sovereignty from earthly woes they are afflicted by. They hang on every breath, cling to his chest, home to his heart full of pride. Never questioning, never rationalizing, never realizing. How could their savior be anything but perfect in their eyes? Like a beacon of hope to their unfortunate lives. Here I sit, Lucifer of the modern age, fallen from grace.<br/>
Perhaps my time has come to unseat our heavenly father, to take my place as the great equalizer.</p>
<p>     The Oracle told him to beware the Ides. A troublesome pest who frequently capsized my greatest intentions, my ascendance to center stage. Oh you who slips my grasp like a feverish dream. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wishing for untimely death or demise. Or am I just wishing I could be like you? That the people would see me, too, as a poet and not just the muse.</p>
<p>     Oh it's not true, I don't wish harm upon you. From birth we've been like brothers of different mothers, within the spirit of the same womb. From birth we’ve been cast away from society as unwanted and unruly - unable to understand our misgivings. I’m here to tell you we share our pain, we share that same thrill seeking drive that pushes us forth till my final curtain call. To make things right with the world once and for all. Together we could go so far if only we were not separated by this unmerited contest of devils and angels. May the gods strike me down if I forsake you.</p>
<p>     Frater meus. </p>
<p>     You're beautifully made and to you I'm forever grateful. I'll never forget that you showed me to make art; I know the love you showed me came from a pure and noble heart. Truly I appreciate your efforts toward my so-called rehabilitation, unfortunately it’s unnecessary, I’ve accepted my actions. I see no way I can repent at this stage of my journey.</p>
<p>     I love you, and if you want, I'll call you king. But why do I lie awake each night thinking: instead of you, it should be me? </p>
<p>     How does someone like you have things I don’t? </p>
<p>     Something wicked this way comes, and as I set to face it, I'm unsure should I embrace it, should I run? What motivates me? Hatred? Is it love? My motivations may appear immoral or corrupt but I promise you I am not only doing this for selfish gain. Society aches for rectitude, too long has it trudged along with no moral compass guiding it towards salvation. I will assume this role, bring justice to the people and I’ll be damned if I let you get to it first.</p>
<p>     What's more wrong, that I too wish to be great or my mother wished she hadn't had a son? Despite my parents untimely demise, my tale should not be one of sadness but one of opportunity and great fortune. For all time I want to be remembered as a perfect being, not one with faults held down by painful temporal sorrows. </p>
<p>     As I schemed my final plan for him and his followers an epiphany struck me. If I can't be the one, maybe I could at least help make way for him. Plant my foot in his group, solidifying my involvement. Until the day that he comes, maybe my name could also be known; that I helped return good to the people and restored greatness to Rome. </p>
<p>Brutus. Brutus. Brutus. Brutus.</p>
<p>     My name is Brutus and my name means heavy, so with a heavy heart I'll guide this dagger Into the heart of my enemy. Finally the day of reckoning is upon us, the final act of this great play. High above us the gods sigh as their favorite game is almost over. </p>
<p>     Loki, the god of mischief and chaos, befitting of me, yes? You see me as nothing more than another stepping stone to your intended place above me. I will play second-fiddle no more, surely you must understand the reasoning for my actions. We are spun from the same thread after all.</p>
<p>     My whole life you were a teacher and friend to me. Please know my actions are not motivated only by envy. I must put myself number one. I, too, have a destiny, this death will be art, the people will speak of this day from near and afar. This event will be history and I'll be great too.</p>
<p>     I don't want what you have. I want to be you.</p>
<p>     I always knew I could be the one, I knew I was capable of obtaining this place in society. Though I feel the endless pain of being and I am scorched by the sun. The void will never quite be filled, not even your death could fill it. The emptiness of unwantedness eats away at my senses every hour. I have completed my final task with no mercy, sealing my fate as the new savior of the world. My sacrifices finally have come to fruition. Despite being of humble origins and born under a cursed union:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     My name is Brutus, but the people will call me Rex.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>